Achilles
|Gender = Male|Position = Front|Primary Stat = AGI|image = Achilles_Sprite.jpg|imagewidth =200 |imagecaption = This is why you stretch...|Role = Nuker}} Hero Intro Front row Nuker. Can do massive damage to a single target. Stat Growth Skills Penta-Strike Strikes a single target with a 7 hit combo. Last hit may knockback. '' = Does physical damage and useable while silenced. = Each hit does base amount plus a percentage of his PHY ATK plus a flat amount; 5 more damage per level. = Hits at the frontmost row of enemies. = The knockback's success is based on the skill's level and the enemy's level. It may interrupt spellcasting. '''Tremor' Slams the ground, slowing and damaging all surrounding enemies = Does physical damage based on the PHY ATK stat; 5 more damage per level. = Hits the front most row of enemies; attempts to apply Slow to all targets hit. Berserk Temporary boosts Critical '' = Activates at the start of each battle. = Adds 63 Critical; 3 more per additional level. '''Mighty Might' Increases Physical Attack (Passive) = Adds 41; + 1 PHY ATK per level Rotation The 1st rotation starts initially then the 2nd rotation is repeated: (Berserk → AA → Tremor → AA) → (AA → Tremor → AA ) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch * 2 x Stocking * 1 x Sturdy Ring * 1 x Wooden Shield Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Bloodsucker * 1 x Heart Ring * 2 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Short Axe * 1 x Mercury Boots Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Dark Cloak * 1 x Giant Bardiche * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Life Gem * 1 x Mercury Boots * 1 x Claw Knuckles Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1x Thunder Fist * 1x Blessed Shield * 1x Heroic Claymore * 1x Gladiator Belt * 1x Bladed Boots Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Heaven's Hammer * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Butcher Knife * 1 x Windy Ring * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Dark Cloak * 1 x Bladed Boots * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Shadow Axe Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Flame Heart * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Giant Bardiche * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (min. level 72) * 1 x Life Gem (lvl. 12) * 1 x Ares' Sword (lvl. 42) * 1 x Titan Axe (lvl. 43) * 1 x Thunder Fist (lvl. 32) * 1 x Libra Scales (lvl. 72) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Dark Cloak * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 x Golden Javelin * 1 x Titan Vow * 1 x Smelling Salt * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Forest Blade * 1 x Libra Scales Strategy Hero Shard Locations *Chiron's Request - Chapter 3 (Elite) * Half and Half - Chapter 6 (Elite) * Sacred Flame - Chapter 12 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "I eat my foes for breakfast!" *(Ultimate activation) - "Yah!" *(On evolution) - "Have you ever seen someone so powerful?" *(Upon summoning) - "I am the invincible Achilles!" Category:Hero